Young justice Baby Doll
by ComicsCorner
Summary: Torin wants revenge on the man who ruined her life but what will her caring protective father have to say about it?


Star city) The Stewart house is filled with many different things. Laughter, family, love and friends. its just like any other house pictures hang in the hallways, messy finger paintings, a small dog in the corner of the living room, and snowboarding, ice hockey, soccer, basket ball, music, and football trophies stand proud and tall on almost every shelf of the house with an interesting story on how it was one and brought home. The Stewart family is the pure definition of Family that word means something different to all of them but they have different ways of showing it Victoria Jane Stewart the second oldest of the four Stewart children and the only daughter of her three brothers has her own way of funding happiness weather it would be watching football with her parents and brothers, making a goal in hockey, basketball, tucking her brothers in at night, shopping with her gal pals, chatting with mom, fighting crime with friends as her alter ego Green Lantern or sitting up in her room watching TV and strumming her guitar or even perhaps plotting a long awaited revenge that she's dreamed about for so long "In other news" A news reporter began "The Justice League once again saves the day in Santa Prisca, by putting out a fire that started on the island just last week. The League discovered that the factory on fire was producing a highly addictive drug named Venom. All productions have been shut down and the masters behind the productions have been arrested and placed in police custody. Thanks to the League back to you Jim" (Torin rolls her eyes in disgust groaning as she does this) "Oh brother. Of course when the team does something amazing the League takes all the credit. And where am I? I was there? I know that I blew the factory up, BUT STILL! "The point is so that you're not supposed to be there, at least the public doesn't know your there" "I know daddy but still" (Torins dad rolls his eyes and sits down next to his daughter while switching off her TV) "Can we talk baby doll?" Torin raises an eyebrow at her father knowing that starting a conversation like that meant trouble "Uhhhhhh ok about what exactly?" "Bats told me that you ran into you know who in Santa Prisca" John began Torin all of a sudden got angry at her father "Yeah so?" "So did you do anything crazy?" John asked worriedly "No of course not...maybe a little...ok yes" "Torin you have to stop doing this one of these days he's just going to get you and when he dose I don't know what I'll do" "Daddy stop just stop I'm not six anymore I can take care of myself" "But you still have a lot to learn even with your ring" "Maybe this wouldn't be a problem if you just had more faith in me" "I do have faith in you Tory" (Both of them began shouting at one another feeling so hurt at one another's words Torin gets up from her bed rolls down the right shoulder of her shirt to reveal the brand mark on the back of her right shoulder reading the words "subject 10" on it) "No you don't you've always kept me close you and mom both ever since my accident, this is why I have to stop him he's a monster and I want revenge why can't you let me have that? Why can't you just STOP! "I CANT LOSE YOU AGAIN" (John shouts as he grabs his only daughter by her arms both of them just stare at one another with tears in their eyes John then got on his knees as he watched his tears hit his jeans) "Daddy?" "I ...I can't lose you not again baby doll I can't go through that again the pain that it put me through...I can't do that all over again...please Tory please stop...I can't do that again...not again. You go after him you're going to get hurt or worse and I can't live with that I just bear the thought of it baby doll. (Torin then gets on her knees and places a hand on her fathers and speaks firmly) "Oh...ok Daddy I'll stop...I'll...I'll stop for Mom for the boys and for you, but not just because you asked me too, but because I love you" (John looks back at his daughter smiling and embraces her in a tight hug; Torin wraps her arms tightly around her father's neck) "Thanks Torin I'm so proud of you" "Thanks Daddy" "I love you baby doll" (Torin looks up to see her reflection in the mirror her thoughts then turn to the man who had ruined her life who had taken so much from her and she couldn't wait to return the favor, but then she thought of her family of her mom Mari, her brothers Jackson, Rex and Maycey, her mentor Hal, her dad, and her friends, her team she pulled the thought away and focused back on reality) "I love you more Daddy" (Torin replied with tears streaming down her face) 


End file.
